Harry Potter in a New Time
by Fraggle-Rock-Chick
Summary: PG13 for later. Harry gets dumped on the side of the road in the middle of no where, whats he going to do now. right now its kinda rough... im looking for a beta


Harry Potter in a New Time

Disclaimer: Right, if any of you think I own this then your crazy, me be J.K. Rowling... yeah right... no I'm just a bored college student, who enjoys writing Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. So yea not mine, I'm just barrowing it. I'll return it later, when book six comes out. Hehehe. For now Enjoy!

Chapter One: Hit The Road

Harry sat miserably in the back of his uncle's car, he had just been picked up from King's Cross station after his fifth year at boarding school, not just any school but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry looked out the window and watched the rolling hills pass by. Harry sighed they had been in the car for hours, Harry knew it didn't take this long to get home and he definitely knew that they were no where near Privet Dr. He was just about to ask where they were going when his Uncle pulled over. Uncle Vernon was a large man with no neck and a very foul temper.

"Were here, Get out boy." Vernon said looking at Harry as he popped open the boot of the car.

"Where exactly is here?" Harry asked at he looked out the window again and saw nothing but hills.

"Nowhere, and your new home now get out and get your junk out of my car!" Uncle Vernon's voice got louder and louder as he continued to talk. All Harry could do is sigh and get out of the car. He walked around the back and pulled out his trunk, and the box with his name on that he knew was everything he had left at Privet Drive at the beginning of the last school year. He sighed again and slammed the boot closed as the Dursley's sped away. Leaving Harry truly and utterly alone in the middle of nowhere.

Harry pulled his trunk over to the side of the road and opened it through the small cardboard box in and slammed the lid shut again. He kicked it and then sat down on top of it. Harry sat there for twenty minutes trying to think what to do. He had let Hedwig out of her cadge before leaving platform 9 ¾ so he couldn't owl anyone. He was totally and utterly screwed.

"This is just great. You'd think they would follow me home too but no they decided that they would just meet us there. Hell the Dursley's probably moved too. Hey look on the bright side Potter at least you can do anything you want this summer...." Harry paused his little rant and thought... 'I can do anything I want. They have no idea where I am... lets see... I'll give them two days before they figure out I'm gone... that will give me enough time to go to Diagon Alley and get my money.... I need somewhere to stay." Harry stood up and started to pace... "Ok lets think this through..." he said to himself "I have about thirty galleons with me... if I call the knight bus I can give them all of that so that they take me strait there... I'd have to wear the invisibility cloak of course. I need to pick up some things. Money of course, a new trunk, more potions supplies... you never know... a couple defense books from Florish and Blotts... That's good for now... if I see anything I'll get that too. Ok ...." Harry stopped pacing and knelt down next to his old beaten up trunk. He pulled out his money bag and the invisibility cloak and through it on before sticking his wand had out into the road.

There was a loud bang and a large purple bus pulled up. Stan the conductor stepped out and looked around... "Anybody here? Someone call us?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, here is thirty galleons, I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm sure I'm next stop right?" Harry said making sure he deepened his voice. "Oh and if anyone asks... I was never here."

"Right away sir." Stan said as he pulled Harry's trunk onto the bus right inside the door then announced that the Leaky Cauldron would be the next stop.

Harry was the first off the bus when they got to the Leaky Cauldron, he headed straight through and out into the little court yard leading to Diagon Alley. The first thing he wanted to do was get a new trunk. Harry walked over to a store called Traveling Trunks.

As he walked in the door, the shop keeper looked up "Hello? Can I help you Sir or Mam?"

"Yes I would like a new trunk that has multiple compartments, and be shrunk without the use of a wand and has some sort of security feature." Harry said as he again deepened his voice.

"Sure, these ones over here just came in not three days ago. We have them in multiple colors and they vary in the number of compartments. Here I'll show you how the display one works." She moved over to the most expensive looking trunk in the store. "What you do is, place your key into the key hole and then this hand pad appears. Then you just place your hand on this pad, it reads both you hand print and your magical signature, so it cant be fooled by potions or charms. Then after it accepts your print it turns into a key pad, like the muggles have. Now this trunk has five compartments so you just type in one through five to get to that compartment, for even more security, you know incase someone chops off your hand... you can also set a code number that varies for each different compartment, now I didn't do that since its only a display model but it would be very nice if you had something that was very expensive. To keep it extra safe." She said finishing off the little show.

"Yes I'll take one that is Black and Sliver, with twenty compartments please."

"Great, let me just get your account key and then we can set a trunk to you... that will be 25,000 Galleons please."

"Sure." Harry pulled his vault key out of his pocket and handed it to the shop keeper. "Is this new?" Harry asked gesturing to the key process of paying. Then he realized that she couldn't see him. "I mean the use of my key to pay." He clarified.

"Oh yes, its only been in effect for a few weeks, very handy, we ... the shopkeepers I mean.. just put your key in this little hole... if it glows green it means you have enough and the money is being transferred, if it glows red it means you don't have enough.. oh look its green... great now lets go get your trunk." She handed Harry his key and then they headed to the back room. Ok this is a twenty compartment trunk she said as she levitated it over to Harry who had to move so it wouldn't land on his foot.

"I'm going to take off my invisibility cloak, but you have to swear a wizards oath that you wont tell anyone I was here." Harry said She swore and he took it off.

"Oh Mr. Potter, hello. Right well here is your key, she handed him the key to the trunk. Now you can have anything you want engraved onto the trunk, I'll even through in a picture for you, if you'd like." Harry thought about it and said that he wanted a phoenix, in silver and his initials. Which she did. "Right why don't you insert your key." She said as she also handed him his instruction manual. He put his key in and a black and silver hand pad appeared, but it was glowing red, right now all you have to d is place your hand on the pad until it glows red." She explained. Harry followed her instructions. "Ok well ill leave you to transfer all your things it was nice doing business with you." She said as she walked out to the front of the store.

Harry put in the number one to open compartment one and there was a small click signifying that the first compartment was unlocked. He opened his old trunk and put in all of his things. He stood up and looked at the key pad which was hovering in the air about waist level, he then saw a little button that said shrink. So he suck his key in again and then pushed the shrink button and then turned the key and took it out, the key pad disappeared and his trunk shrunk. Although it still had a regular sized key hole. He lifted the trunk that was the size of a deck of cards and pocketed it.

Harry walked out of the back room after putting on his cloak and said his goodbye's to the clerk and headed to the book store, he figured that he may as well get his shopping done first. As he walked in he walked over to the counter and asked to see the owner, at which point the clerk said yes sir and left. Returning a few minutes latter with Mr. Florish. "I request confidentiality" Harry said. Mr. Florish nodded and led Harry to his office. Harry made him too swear a wizards oath before taking off his cloak once again and then sat in a chair opposite Mr. Florish.

"Mr. Florish I'm looking for some books, I'm not sure what exactly but I'm sure you have some that are not available to the general public, I was hoping I could take a look at them." Harry said after they exchanged formalities.

"Anything Mr. Potter, why don't you follow me and I'll show you to the rare library." They both stood and Harry followed Mr. Florish into a small library in the back of the store, "you are welcome to anything in here Mr. Potter. Just ring this bell" Mr. Florish pointed to a little button next to the door, "when your finished and I'll take your total." Florish then left Harry to look around.

Harry spent a few hours looking through all the books and ended up picking out about twenty. Three on Elemental Magic, four on Elvin Magic, five on Shadow Magic, two on Occlumency, two on Advanced Potions, two on Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, one on Dark Arts and one on Parsel Magic. Harry set them all on a table next to the door and then rang the bell. It was a few minutes before Mr. Florish returned, when he did he looked at all of the books Harry had picked.

"Mr. Potter I would just like to inform you that all of these books are extremely rare, this will coast quite a lot..."

"That's fine, they are all books I need, what is the total?" Harry said. Mr. Florish totaled Harry's purchase.

"Your total is 37,930 galleons and seven sickles" Mr. Florish said looking at Harry like he would say forget it.

"That's fine, I would like to add all of the books that sixth and seventh year students need for all of the classes, I would also like all of the books that are needed for Ancient Rune's from the previous years, on second thought add this book too..." Harry said as he walked over to one of the shelves and pulled another large tome off the shelf.

"Right, I'll go get those books for you, do you have a shrunken trunk to put these in or do you want me to bag it?"

"I have a trunk thanks." Harry said as he pulled out his trunk as Mr. Florish went to get the school books. When he got back Harry had put all of the books in a new compartment of his trunk, he had first opened it to the first compartment and took out all of his old books then he move to the second compartment Harry was surprised when he placed the first book in a large bookcase rose up out of the trunk. Harry placed all of his books on the bookcase in order of school year, all of his new books were on the top shelves. Mr. Florish came back and handed all the books to Harry who added them to the book case. Harry then pressed the close button on the key pad and the bookcase lowered itself down into the trunk so that it looked like there was no room at all in the compartment. Harry then pressed the shrink button and turned the key in the lock. Mr. Florish was impressed with Harry's trunk.

"Very impressive, new model?" He asked Harry as he stuck Harry's vault key in the same device as the previous clerk.

"Yes, just came out a few weeks ago." Harry said as Mr. Florish handed Harry's key back, since it again had turned green. "Well it was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter, I must say, you will need those books, with the war and all, may I suggest a store to you, its only three down from here, its called Master Metals, I'm sure you'll find it to your liking. You could even use the floo in my office to go to their store room. Invisible of course."

"Yes sounds good, lead the way." Harry said as he went under his cloak again. When Harry arrived into Master Metals he wasn't expecting what he saw.

* * *

A.N.- Thanks for reading my story, please leave a review, tell me what you think.


End file.
